<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝕬 𝕿𝖍𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍𝖙 by SpicyPapioliGoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103475">𝕬 𝕿𝖍𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍𝖙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPapioliGoat/pseuds/SpicyPapioliGoat'>SpicyPapioliGoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Thought (Hollow Knight AU), F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Might have suicide, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, One-sided Lurien the Watcher/Pale King, Other, Revek vibing, Soul Master is an asshole, Suicidal Thoughts, divorced Pale King/White Lady, erratic, xero is depressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPapioliGoat/pseuds/SpicyPapioliGoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurien is primarily the main protag in this along with Soul and Xero, working under the Pale King to find a cure for the influence caused by Radiance. They however have to work inconspicuously otherwise all their hard work will be in vain and the moth dictator will execute them. While this is all happening, Lurien is trying to get with Pale King, but may find that it's futile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lurien the Watcher &amp; Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight), Lurien the Watcher &amp; Soul Master | Soul Tyrant, Lurien the Watcher/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Revek &amp; Xero (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Xero &amp; Lurien the Watcher (Hollow Knight), Xero &amp; Soul Master | Soul Tyrant (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 Ⅰ‣Slow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place in an alternative universe parallel where it's modern, but also have dark twists and the characters keeps their abilities. <br/>If you are sensitive to certain triggering topics then this may not be for you.<br/>I'll also be honest, I know where I'm going to take this story, but I don't know which route it will go down in. I have ideas, and I'll just be proceeding where the wind takes me, so I apologize in advance if I get off track somewhere along the lines (It'll lead to the same ending anyways.)</p>
<p>Many thanks to @Sonnenplume for proof-reading the first chapter and giving me ideas (+inspiration to write this!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roaring sounds of thunder vibrating throughout the air out did the soothing sound of droplets pouring outside of Lurien’s window, causing the professor to lose focus in his work. Every time he engulfed himself into his thoughts the thunder would snap him back into reality. Sighing in defeat, the slender bug placed his pen down beside the journal before getting up to stretch. A groan weaseled its way out of Lurien’s throat and protruded as a raspy noise. “What time is it?” Glancing to his clock propped on the wall, the day was still young, “Only past noon?” This was baffling, it looked too dark outside to have only passed lunch; It could be inferred it was due to the grey dastardly clouds blanketing the skies and providing an onslaught of rain and lighting. However, thanks to the weather, Lurien realized just how famished he truly was. The bug’s stomach had been jabbing and grumbling for Lurien’s attention for hours. Wincing at the sudden cramp from hunger, and</span>
  <span> clenching his stomach he stumbled</span>
  <span> into the kitchen for anything to dispel the pain. A snack, candy, anything would suffice if it would get rid of the cramping, even if only briefly. Moments like these made the cyclop regret skipping yesterday’s meals and almost today’s as well for extra time to focus on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>priorities. He knew it wouldn’t help him and that it was unhealthy to starve, however it became a habit of his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Digging through the pantry and cabinets, he realized that he needed to go out and shop for groceries sometime today most likely. For the time being, Lurien settled for strawberry Pop-Tarts. Ripping open the package greedily, Lurien gently lifted up his mask before biting into one of the treats before devouring it and the other one shortly, gluttonous for food. A sweet, fruity flavor seeped into the professor’s taste buds which perfectly mixed with the bread the frosting was melted upon. Delicious. Absolutely a sufficing brunch, it had temporarily quenched Lurien’s hunger for the time being resulting in reduced pain. He huffed, satisfied with himself and knew he should start getting productive before wasting anymore “daylight”. Lurien was already dressed to go out, he just needed to grab his necessities such as a bag with his wallet, keys, and most importantly an umbrella. Once ready, he departed from his home and strolled down the wet pavement towards a stag way station to call for a ride. Lurien didn’t own his own vehicle due to its potential harm to the ecosystem for lesser bugs when it released chemicals into the air. He had seen the damages and studied it himself, truly a saddening scene. Primarily relying on stag transportations may be inconvenient, however they are eco-friendly and much cheaper. He refused to ride in a taxi cab or with an uber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping his frail, thin sharp hands around the slippery, dangling chains, Lurien tugged on them which rang the bell. Once, twice, and for the classic giggles a small bittersweet jingle. The stag beetle who took passengers from the station would recognize the jingle and knew who was waiting for a ride. The ground quaked as sounds of galloping gradually became louder, in the far distance a distinguished silhouette of a large beetle growing larger as he approached before halting abruptly a couple of feet from the stop. A low and scruffy voice rumbled from the beetle throat, “You’re finally getting some fresh air. I was growing worried you would become ill from lacking,” the stag spoke first, tossing out the greeting. Walking up to the stag, Lurien was clearly unamused as he wore a stoic expression, “Good afternoon to you too. I’m perfectly fine sir, so don’t concern yourself with my health. Even if it’s considerate.” Rolling his eyes, the stag beetle exhaled sharply and lowered himself for Lurien to get on and take a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beetle was equipped with a cover overhead attached to his sides to protect his seats from being drenched from rain; he also wore his own rain coat specifically designed for his species so he doesn’t get wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop me off at a stop by Thornside RD.. ”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a sigh, Lurien hissed under his breath, “...please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right away,” The stag chimed in smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of beating raindrops overhead was comforting along with the rest of the background noises chorusing, even the deafening thunder soothed the professor’s mind. Lurien's attention was focused on the puddle his ride would trample over, almost mesmerized in the satisfaction of it splashing and how far the water would cover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A sudden buzzing vibrated in his pockets. On impulse, Lurien reached for his phone to see the message. Not surprised, it was his apprentice, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Butler,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” checking on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you eaten lunch today?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A poptart-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>2 poptarts actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lurien sir! That’s barely even brunch, you should eat something more than just two poptarts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going shopping right now, I’ll buy some ramen to eat when I get back maybe. I don’t know- maybe more poptarts? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Did you know a new poptart flavor came out? It’s pretzel flavored chocolate or cinnamon filling. Looks disgusting so I plan to try it and see if it’s worth getting. If I don’t like it, maybe Soul Master or Monomon will take it. It says 000 calories and I find that hard to believe, seems like a breakfast scam. However, there is said to be a new cereal flavored Poptart that’ll soon be  released. Looking forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response from his apprentice. It took a minute until another vibration buzzed in Lurien’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir I’ll just prepare a meal for you once I get home. Please don’t buy anymore poptarts…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ending at that, Lurien shrugged his shoulders. If he wants more Pop-Tarts then that’s his choice, his life, his pantry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the stag beetle skidded to an abrupt stop, water spraying on the sidewalk. They had finally arrived. Lurien slid from his seat to the ground while opening his umbrella back up, waving good-bye towards his ride. He turned away and started strolling down the pavement, time-to-time stepping into stray puddles in the dreary roads. He walked up to a market run by Sly, known as “Sly Good’s.” It wasn’t anything grandeur nor fancy for the exterior or interior. In fact, the market was a medium size filled with shelves of varying food products; even ranging to cleaning supplies having its own aisle; the back contained a public fridge stretching wall-to-wall, chilling up the beverages ranging from juices to alcohol. Even installed into the register counter, there was a glass casing presenting melee weapons for bugs with a license to own them. However, aside from necessities or collectables, hung up on a particular wall were paintings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loitering at the entrance, Lurien shook the droplets from his closed umbrella until entering. The silence welcomed customers and the customers accepted the quiet hospitality. Lurien’s light steps were the only noise, aside from Sly’s shuffling behind the counter, inside the store. The amount of times the professor shopped at Sly Good’s was unfathomable, he practically was a regular there; even able to remember the layout and aisle sections from memory. Lurien grabbed a shopping basket before going into the aisle with the Pop-Tarts, scavenging shelves for new boxes. Just his luck, it seemed Radiance had spat on it. There were no new flavors in stock unfortunately. Letting out a long, annoyed sigh, Lurien decided to fetch himself the s'mores and Oreo Pop-Tarts instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shopping didn’t last long, no, it was rather quick. Luckily, even the purchasing was swift with little delays. During his shopping however, he did stumble upon a magnificent painting of a landscape with a clear visual of the night sky. Unable to ignore it, Lurien had bought it. When Sly was cashing out the painting, a visible small smile snuck onto his weary face, even commenting along the lines of: “You have fine taste in art.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he had no idea what that could indicate, Lurien paid it no mind and proceeded his route back home. The only protection was his umbrella,the rain batting at it while Lurien made his way back home, expecting to see Butler preparing his meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would he do without him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The simple thought of consideration brightened up Lurien's mood as he rang the bell for transportation once more: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brring-ding, brring-ding, brrring-bring-ing ding-ding… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one knew why the slender bug jingled the tune each time- nor did they know its reference- nothing. Questions never were raised anyhow, plebeians moved on with their lives, minding their own business. The stag beetle never questioned it either, for there was no reason to. He can only assume it simply was enjoyment of music. Kids tended to ring the bell out of tomfoolery- tuning common music, nursery rhymes or improvie. Although being innocent gestures, annoyance was brought along when the stag had to carry himself back for naught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another trip on the stag beetle had brought Lurien back to his bustling street, exchanging farewells before the slender one made his way back to his house. Today had been an awfully slow day, too bland, dull, uneventful, flat. Lurien had been awaiting messages from Soul Master, Xero or Pale King- especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pale King</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Even if nine out of ten times the messages were business related, there was always this fragment of hope that pounded in Lurien’s heart for a change- that Pale King would ask him to accompany him for a walk through the park, eat dinner together, hold hands. Those were fantasies, but he always wished upon a star for them to one day come true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up to his home’s entrance, he pulled out a bundle of keys and inserted a silver one into the slot before turning it, gently pushing the door open while pulling on the knob. A mouthwatering aroma pulled Lurien into a trance, enticed by the strong, favorable smell of steaming Gruzzer guts and vegetables. Quickly locking the door behind himself, Lurien scurried his way to the kitchen to be instantly greeted by the sight of Butler cooking Lunch— although it could as well now be referred to as Early Dinner. Butler perked up upon hearing his mentor enter and welcomed him back with a warm smile, “Sir! Welcome home, I am about done with your food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smells delightful as always,” Lurien complimented, now walking towards the pantry to put away the groceries. A particular box brought out a sigh from the smaller bug, tinged with disappointment, “What flavor is it this time?” he chimed in and his mentor beamed smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’mores and Oreo flavor. Unfortunately Mr. Sly didn’t have the newest product in stock— maybe I should order it instead.” Butler shook his head with a small smile, knowing his mentor well enough to no longer be surprised or upset, “Anyhow,” he started, “How’s work been treating you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Work— why must that be brought up of all topics? Wasn't Lurien stressed enough already by its haunting cries ringing throughout his cumbersome head— wistful, divine voices seducing his mind to follow the light?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No… Do not think-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lurien reminded himself before letting out a calm sigh. Proceeding to answer, albeit hesitantly, Lurien spoke up, “Stressful— we have yet to find a cure to get rid of the influence… Everyday the chart for those infected increases, and in the end, we have to put them down if unable to quarantine. We are running out of space to accommodate them— running out of funds— running out of workers— most importantly running out of time.” His hands were trembling, firmly clutching the Pop-Tart box in his grasp. “At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if the lab is haunted and crawling with spirits of the damned. More or less, we are no different from murderers now I suppose-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice sliced through and intervened, cutting Lurien off, “That’s not true!” Butler cried out, “You guys are doing your b-best! Y-you.. You guys are heroes- Just not perfect…” His volume was hushed, going back to being timid. “I-I’m… I’m sorry... I brought up w-work... I-... I was hoping for some good reports…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tinge of guilt jabbed at Lurien, feeling partially responsible for Butler to feel at fault when he shouldn’t— he was only hoping for a miracle. So was Lurien. He loosened his grasp on the crushed Pop-Tart box before putting it away. An eerie silence lingered in the atmosphere, faring a doleful tension between them. The only noise was the sizzling from steaming food. “It’s fine, don’t apologize, Butler— I understand,” Lurien finally talked, “Besides, you need to know the reports if you work for me anyhow, it’s fair to ask necessary concerns about work. Don’t beat yourself up over it. On a much brighter note, Pale King has been talking to me frequently, unlike before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This lifted the bug's disposition, chiming in, “Is that so? What are the details sir?” Ah, even Butler couldn't resist his own curiosity, especially considering Lurien’s business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He answered Butler’s question: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Truthfully, it’s concerns with our progress—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, is that so..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately so. However! I’m glad to fill him in if it’s what he orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small chuckle protruded from Butler, “How come you don’t take the initiative to properly speak with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s preposterous. He’s too busy for idle chat and I doubt he would like to have one with me under these circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming to himself, Butler shook his head gently in denial, “It wouldn't hurt to text him outside of work, you know. Also, food is ready sir,” He grabbed a plate from the shelves and served Lurien his meal. “Thank you.” The professor then made his way to the dining table, sitting at the end to feel official, “And I’m aware… I’ll simply wait some more until there’s a fancier time.” Nodding in understanding, Butler decided to finish putting away the groceries so his mentor may eat before he served himself. However, the painting caught him off guard and he had no idea where to put it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir? Where shall I hang this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, leave it. I’ll hang it in my room. Now come and eat,” Lurien insisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner lifted their spirits, the two going back and forth about smaller topics— primarily Lurien who was rambling about a book he had read recently about other bug cultures. The most notable were the Mantises, going in depth about their backgrounds. Butler simply loved to listen to the knowledge vomit, having little to no issue if it got excessive. Nighttime snuck up on the two, and thus bedtime. Both bugs had work tomorrow, they had no excuse to stay up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night sir,” Butler waved sheepishly as he dismissed for bed, climbing up a flight of stairs to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams,” Lurien said and  did the same with the painting tucked under his arm, parting ways to enter his room at the end of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurien’s dorm was rather messy, though tolerable. He maneuvered past the pile of books set on the ground and other miscellaneous objects. Too slothful to properly hang the artwork for the night, he leaned it against the wall to the left of his bed in the center of the room. Falling onto his mattress, the professor didn’t bother changing into a comfier wardrobe. He could sleep just fine in a dark denim turtleneck sweater and fluffy black leggings (not his brightest choice of clothes). They were equally as comfy as pajamas anyhow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shutting his eye, Lurien fell into a deep slumber once tucked under his sheets. He can only hope for a brighter day in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 Ⅱ‣The Usual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soul Master and Lurien having a disagreement, Xero gets himself involved and Soul Master spat on him. Xero is trying his best to stay calm then went to go hang out with the souls inside a freezer, sinking back into that internal darkness of comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I know it may seemed sudden and erratic, but the pacing will become steadier. For now hang on, there's reasons behind what I do.)<br/>**Mentions of suicide, death, etc will be mentioned in this chapter: Please keep in mind that I chose not to include Archives Warnings far reasons, since this will be a really dark story.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bickering between two bugs leveled the atmosphere, disrupting the working environment for the other co-workers. The two were Lurien and Soul Master having at each other, bombarding one another with trivial and disapproving opinions. No co-workers dared to intervene between them, as it always resulted in the arguing to drag out longer than should. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t keep doing this Soul Master! As I previously stated before, and now, we need to take a step back and find another solution! Your hypothesis has already found its conclusion- </span>
  <b>no</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>using soul power does </b>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <b>cure the influenced ones-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soul master quickly cut off Lurien, “It does! Just give it more thought and time, it’s not my fault we lack in soul quantity! We need to get more bugs!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurien snapped, “More bugs?! ” He then took a deep breath and continued before Soul Master could speak up, “We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>massacred </span>
  </em>
  <span>plenty of bugs on several occasions just for this— in fact, we don’t even have any more space for them! Our freezer became their new morgue. Hell, there are even missing reports being filed out for some of them! If I need to drag Mr.King into this, then I shall, we need to go back to the basics, re-check the notes, then make new hypotheses and experiment more. This isn’t a slaughterhouse and I will no longer condone your hoarding of souls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mists of tension dense around them, that was until Xero filtered it out by introducing himself into the situation by entering the room. The bug maneuvered through his peers before he reached the two and cleared his throat. “You two need to take deep breaths. Yelling and behaving inappropriately is no way to approach this.” Soul Master gave Xero a nasty, dark glare, clearly disgruntled by his interruption. “Stay out of this you mere pest.” Xero had a deadpan expression, not at all affected by the other’s hostility. Lurien averted his attention to Xero and sighed in frustration while rubbing his face, “You’re right. Excuse Soul Master, you know how he is. Perhaps it would be best if I bring this matter to Mr.King and hear his opinions.” The round bug grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he crossed his arms. Soul Master then conceded with a scowl, “Fine, let Mr.King decide…!”He was visibly and audibly sour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the co-workers, including Butler, were relieved that Xero had diffused the arguing. Though the space had become quieter, the discomforting ambiance from the tension between the two lingered. The slender bug turned his head towards Butler, who stood there startled. He was never fond of two friends yelling at each other. “You’ll be coming with me,” Lurien said while reaching a hand out for Butler to grab. The smaller one took his hand and held it firmly, needing the subtle comfort and reassurance. Then they dismissed themselves from the behavioral lab. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xero watched the two left before turning to his peers stoically. They faced away and returned to recording data of the infected husk inside another room, divided by a glass screen. However, the scruffy bug felt daggers shot at him. No surprise, it was Soul Master staring disapprovingly at him. Xero rolled his eyes and had an idea of what the “tyrant” had to say about his intrusion. “You should mind your own business next time, I had Lurien in my grasps to convince him that I’m right.” “I heard you two outside of the hallways. I don’t think you could even convince that influenced one with hollow words,” Xero gestured to the bug behind the screen suffering. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he continued, “Give it up. I know nobody likes to be wrong, but I’m also tired of having to clean up your failures and bodies. I’m considering starting a bonfire and cremating them then exorcising this whole place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not uncommon to hear weeping, ghastly whispering, and other paranormal activities happen within the area. However, Xero could see the poor spirits that loiter around the vicinity, unlike most co-workers who had reported seeing just their silhouettes. For Xero, this laboratory was no more than purgatory in constant limbo. Even at times, the scruffy bug would speak with the souls— or his imagination. Some would call him deranged or could be contracting the influence. No one ran tests yet on him to figure that out, or perhaps his peers liked creating rumors about him and gossip. It was good entertainment, even the man himself was intrigued by the tales, even if he already knew the answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soul Master sneered, unamused by him. He was tired of listening to the bug who had no place in this institution but to do what he could. Tired of listening to a bug who wore nothing but crusty, scruffy, and stained garments yet showers. He knows he had professional clothing for work, yet never wore them and gets away with it. Why would a nobody like Xero be within 5 feet from Soul and was bold enough to rebuke him out of the blue? </span>
  <em>
    <span>None of this is tolerable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Silence. Why don’t you complain to Lurien then if you’re too fragile to handle simple tasks or just quit? You can be easily disposed of then replaced.” The co-workers trying to not eavesdrop wince at Soul’s claim, they felt dread remembering their place. They felt bad for Xero who stood there. It was clear he tried his best to also keep his composure. His hand clenched into a fist, visibly getting triggered. Vehement swelled inside the bug when recalling unfond memories that Soul </span>
  <em>
    <span>fortuitously </span>
  </em>
  <span>jabbed him with.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His subtle body language amused Soul Master. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How much more can he push Xero to the ledge before also breaking him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Malevolent intention reeked from the round bug. A smirk crept onto his face, “Are you upset at the truth? Surely, you couldn’t be upset at me. I’m only being honest.” That he was. Partially. Xero never thought himself to be fragile, on the contrary, knew he was disposable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not willing to quench Soul Master’s sadistic pleasures, Xero excused himself and also left the behavioral lab. He regretted not leaving with Lurien, though, supposed they had duties to do unlike him who sought for a place to fit in. Doleful, Xero dragged himself to the “morgue” to check on the spirits for morbid comfort. He mumbled while he dolefully walked through the complicated hallways impulsively. “I should’ve socked the bastard… Psychotic asshole… I can’t tolerate him. I try… I try, I really did. Why do I bother trying anymore?” His thoughts expanded and drove him deeper into his melancholy. “Fuck him. I hope he dies..."</span>
  <span> Even if it's by Xero's own hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Navigating through the corridors, he arrived at the “morgue” anxiously. The cold breeze brushed against him through the locked doors. He brought out his keycard then scanned it to gain access inside. A beep rang in confirmation to enter. Xero crept into the freezing room, welcomed by the moping spirits and frost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Formerly a freezer to store materials and ingredients that’s only sustainable frozen was now a mini sanctuary for husks and spirits. The quantity of how many souls were harvested was too unfathomable to keep track of anymore, at least for Xero, who had stopped at the 200’s. The room was below -18 degrees Celsius and dimly lit. The only source of light the room had to offer was a single flickering light bulb until the souls captivated inside the jars illuminated rid of untouched darkness. Fortunately, the freezer was large, so hoarding Soul Master’s failures and souls was not much of an issue till recent. Captive souls were neatly organized on shelves, tables, lined against the wall, and wherever so there would be enough room to chuck in new husks. Hooks were installed so the corpses could dangle from it instead, however, there are no more. Spirits that had not been caught by implanted soul totems or by Xero’s co-workers roamed inside the freezer with their shell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One peculiar spirit, a former forensic scientist named Revek, would float stationed beside his tattered shell. His death was one of the few occasions where Xero had to murder. Not for the souls, not because Revek was influenced, nor was he for experimenting on. No, it was because he was close to exposing the organization to the public. Pale King objected to killing him, followed up by Lurien who supported whatever his beloved had to say. On the other hand, Soul Master and Xero were obliged to eradicate the bug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Revek spoke up towards Xero bitterly, “Let me guess, more bodies or souls to add?” Xero shook his head as he quietly closed the door behind him. It locked itself. He then pressed his back against it and slid to the floor with a hefty sigh, cumbersome from the weight in his chest. “Oh? That’s a first. Just yourself? Are you resigning yourself to join us in death? If so, kill yourself elsewhere.” Revek sharp words did not pierce a tired Xero, who had no intent to wither away yet. “I’m just here to cool off,” Xero dryly humored with a scoff, embracing the numbness that stung his face and body. Revek perked a brow while folding his arms, “Did you just make a joke?” Xero shrugged nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Agh, you piss me off. If you are here to cool off then why not do that under a fan than inside a freezer? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>die here, you’re not even properly dressed. That jacket will not keep your entirety warm. I don’t recall your species being suitable for freezing temperatures either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scruffy bug stifled a groan, proceeding to answer Revek. “No no…” A melancholy chuckle escaped Xero. “When I mean cool off, I mean to regain my composure. I was tempted to punch Soul Master— more or less, I wanted to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Revek darkened his gaze, making a snarky remark. “So killing me and dumping shells weren’t satisfying enough for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what you were doing. I had my reasons and I won’t apologize for it. Be grateful I had enough mercy to not entrap you in a jar to be later consumed. The rest here? Not my doings nor ambitions. I’m simply doing my job. Blame Soul Master.”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although the answer from Xero was not satisfactory for Revek, he had forced himself to accept the terms. No matter how much he would haunt and torment the man each time he would enter, Revek would fail to make Xero express any form of grief behind his actions. Now it was more of a sourly dark inside joke between the two. Even if Revek was a victim— seeing Xero grew to be the norm; enough to where he could say he had grown accustomed to the frequent visits; Whether piling bodies or storing more souls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two chatted with each one another. Xero couldn’t tell for how long he was inside the freezer, however, he had a good time feeling numb. Revek could not say the same, but he did enjoy certain moments. Once it was about time to exit the “morgue,” Xero rose to his feet, using the doors behind him as support. He could barely stand, but did his best. “I suppose this is farewell until later?” Revek questioned. The freezing bug nodded, “See you all. Thanks for the company.” He then unlocked the door with his keycard to exit and stumbled out. His whole body shivered; everything felt numb yet painful. At least he was warming up now and felt emotionally better. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 Ⅲ‣Normal Day, Normal Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another stressful day at work, but now there's a time ticking down. An asshole makes his morose grand appearance!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't feel like writing and my motivation hasn't been holding up well lately. However, I do have plans for this and I don't want to discard them. I'm sorry for holding this off!)<br/>//I hope you guys enjoy, if you have any criticism, thoughts, suggestions I would love to hear it!//</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds of unharmonized footsteps echoed throughout the long, white corridors walled with doors. Various sized, pale, round insects in lab coats traveled back and forth, entering and exiting rooms, exchanging notes with one another on analytical data about the light and Radiance’s influence. Their murmuring was engulfed through the rowdiness from the masses, unable to make out most of what they were saying. </p><p>Lurien had to squeeze and maneuver past his underlings, dragging along Butler who had trouble keeping up. His short legs could only stride so fast. “S-slow down sir…!” Butler whined in desperation, practically tripping over himself while he trailed shortly behind Lurien. Without any words exchanged, Lurien had finally acknowledged his pace and slowed down for his apprentice. “T-thank you,” Butler sighed in relief. Even if it was something small as speed walking, it felt like a workout for the round bug; he was out of breath from it. His beady, black, oval eyes glanced up at his mentor with growing concern. </p><p>An aloof stare, firm grasp, subconscious fast strides, awkward silence, a shift in usual demeanor— Butler knew something was troubling Lurien, the signs pointed to it. It was not uncommon for the slender bug to fall into deep contemplation and detached from reality; it was a known habit of his to space out or daydream. However, there was an itch inside Butler’s shell that tells him the argument with Soul Master was the reason. It had to be. </p><p>“Sir, are you okay?” He finally mustered brittle confidence to ask. There was no response. He repeated himself a little bit louder, once again no response nor acknowledgment. Exhaling a hefty sigh, Butler informally identified his mentor this time; hesitant at first, but made it an exception. “Lurien?” Like an anxious child getting called out, Lurien snapped out of his trance and his attention averted to his friend with an intensely nervous and confused stare. His apprentice seldom calls Lurien by his actual name by itself rather than just, “sir, Lurien sir” or “Mr. Watcher” (preferably “sir.”) It caught him off guard, “Formalities Butler, we’re in a professional setting.” Hypocritical of him to use that excuse than admit he was not comfortable with Butler calling him by the first name alone. “Did you need anything?”</p><p>Apologetic, the small bug bowed his head, “I’m sorry sir-! But u-uhm... No, I was wondering if you’re okay… You s-seem out of it.”</p><p>“A-ah… I suppose I am, huh? I’m fine. Just, I’m trying to figure out how to report this before we make it to my office and video call him. I want to word it as subtle as I can. I’m starting to suspect that there’s no vaccine for it. Whenever we believe we found a possible solution, the influence quickly evolves…” Lurien folded his arms and pinched the end of his mask. “An infection— that has no hope of its extinction.” Lurien at this point was rambling and he knew, but couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Silence lingered in the air until Butler spoke his thoughts, “Well… The influence is classified as a virus out of the 7 pathogens. Viruses undertake natural selection just like any of us, they go through evolutionary pressures too and mutate but aren’t technically living— yet need a host, an organism, to reproduce, it’s a parasite…” It was common knowledge, but hoped it would spark something, a memory or an idea if reminded.</p><p>“I know… We have studied and seen it many times before. But, even if we study the infected citizen cells, the infection itself, how fast the influence reproduces, the preferred temperature it thrives, what hampers it, et cetera— it is too flexible, while we are not. Let alone, it can infect bugs through their dreams alone and can even manipulate the dead. This is nothing we’ve faced before. It’s probably not just a virus and deserves its own category, but then that would cause controversy.”</p><p>“... We just have to keep trying…”</p><p>When they reached the end of the hallways, they took a sharp left. No more words were spoken; too deep in thoughts alone, debating internally within themselves about this predicament. Years in the job, all vaccines introduced were a flop, no antibodies— not even fortified ones, could withstand the infection, it just happens; any thoughts embracing the light, are doomed souls; any voice that impregnates a bug’s mind with malice is doomed; no shell can rest in ease anymore; to have a will is to a deathbed. No matter how insufferable society is becoming, the majority of bugs still proceed to live nonchalantly despite the pandemic. Oh how Lurien envies them. To live an easy life, not burdened by the weight of a million lives in his hands for a cure or knowing that at any time given, Radiance could storm the facility and kill them all for treason, or worse— becoming influenced by the warm light. It would not be the first Lurien had almost been captivated by the voices in his head to succumb. Luckily, Butler had always intervened before Lurien could enter the next phase of corruption— beyond the point of return. Sometimes, he wished Butler had just let him be. </p><p>The two stopped at a plain, oak door on the right side, decorated with a taped sign of: “KNOCK PLEASE!” (Professional of him) in bold, black letters. On the top of the door frame was a steel plate labeled, “Mr.Watcher’s” inscribed into it. </p><p>Lurien wrapped his brittle, ebony-hued hand around the base of the golden knob while the other reached into his white coat pocket to pull out the keys. It took a moment for him to separate the correct copper key from the others before using it to unlock the door. Lurien pulled the door then held it open for his apprentice to enter first so he could trail behind and shut it on the way in gently. Barely a noise than a click came from it. </p><p>The office was medium-sized and had the same pale walls as the hallways, resembling little variety. Covering the walls were a few framed photos of himself and Butler, a large poster of the solar system, a hanged shotgun, and other miscellaneous items. There was a single, horizontally long window with light brown curtains on both ends that prevented a view of the outside met at the middle. In front of the window was Lurien’s realspace Magellan, L-shaped, polished spruce desk with 5 drawers. Each drawer handle was silver, cold to the touch. On top of the desk was Lurien’s closed laptop with two other monitors on each side of it, a lumafly lamp that glowed brightly, piles of stacked paperwork, a round pencil holder on the corner, and at least a picture of Pale King framed to always look at. His office chair was crafted of leather; installed with wheels and could spin. On the opposite end was a regular chair for his visitors.</p><p>The office floors were made of wooden planks, separating from the white tiles outside. There was an ebony wood bookcase pressed against the wall on the left; all the books were neatly organized by importance. At the corner was a large vase with bamboo protruding from it. </p><p>Butler slid onto the guest chair while Lurien went around his desk and plopped onto his own, rolling into the desk and hitting his elbow onto the edge. A sharp pain jolted up through the slender bug, hunching in his seat as he rubbed his elbow wincing. “Stupid—” Lurien hissed under his breath, stifling the urge to blatantly swear. Taking a deep breath, he managed to quickly compose himself. Opening then turning on his laptop, he was hesitant to start a video call. “Should I write a script for what I should say?” His tone was genuine, even if it was highly unnecessary to do so. His apprentice leaned over to give his mentor a single glare of disapproval, causing Lurien to lower his head sheepishly, making himself look small. “Fine, I’ll just...— call him.” </p><p>Timidly, he started to contact Pale King. His heart was beating out of his chest; almost certain Butler could hear the heart beating through his chest. Ba-dumpts. Ba-dumpts. Ba-dumpts. Creating a beat to the song of his anxiety. </p><p>The video call ringtone jingled. </p><p>Anticipation stank the atmosphere as it lingered. </p><p>One ring, two rings, three rings—</p><p>“Mr.King must be busy…” Lurien was relieved yet disappointed. </p><p>Click. A pale small bug in a professional work attire with many horns protruding up from his head appeared on the screen. His black, round, and fatigued eyes stared daggers at Lurien. His tone sounded stale, “Yes Mr.Watcher?” Lurien shuffled uncomfortably in his seat; squaring his shoulders tensely as he felt his stomach twist into a knot. “Did I call at the wrong time…?” He thought to himself. “Good afternoon Mr.King, I called because there was a conflict about the current project using souls. Soul Master insists that it could work, however, I disagree and wish to move on. May I hear your opinions on the matter?” </p><p>Pale King exhaled a hefty sigh then adjusted himself in the seat to become more comfortable. There were ounces of irritation strained in his tone as he spoke:</p><p>“I knew this plan was fallible from the start. However, I gave it a chance despite specifically telling you and Soul Master that it was a terrible idea, had I not?” </p><p>Lurien tensed more and began to fiddle with his clothes, “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Radiance’s influence is unorthodox, but not paranormal. Now, I expect you and Soul Master to find a way to clean up the mess and have a backup plan ready.”</p><p>“... Will about that—” Lurien started hesitantly.</p><p>Pale King darkened his glare to Lurien, causing the slender bug to dryly swallow. </p><p>“— It came to my attention that, our years in searching for vaccines, our sacrifices, and whatnot, the funds… Was— aha, proved to be futile since this establishment.” </p><p>Silence escaped Pale King. His eyes were cold yet his stare colder. Just the subtle eye contact scoured Lurien of color.</p><p>“Please don’t look at me like that dear…” Lurien impulsively rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Will—! Allow me to correct myself! I’m not saying it was in vain and all for naught, just simply… No matter what we do, it will only lead us back to square one. And, this had led me to form a conclusion. A grim one, however—” </p><p>“Just say it.” </p><p>“...— There’s no cure. Theoretically, we can progress if Radiance herself is dead. And, if she’s dead, then we can impede the infection, and continue to find a cure for it. Maybe… There’s no conclusive evidence yet and I’ll need feedback from my peers, but I’ll look into it!”</p><p>Pale King leaned onto his desk, resting his elbows on the surface and fingers locked together into a single fist propped up, similar to a praying position. He pressed his forehead against his balled hands. Lurien could tell what his boss had to say before it came out. Will, wanted, to say. It was at this moment Lurien realized that he knew this, and probably always had. He had nothing to rebuttal his underling for a chronically lingering moment. Finally, Pale King said something. </p><p>“Mr.Watcher…” Pale’s stern tone caused cold sweat to drip down Lurien’s back. “I will be expecting you and the team of scientists to do better and come up with something by the time of the next meeting. I have been very patient with the development of a cure, but I’m growing tired of being disappointed. If there’s nothing any of you can do about the influence, don’t be surprised when you and some of your co-workers get fired. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“...?!” Lurien was taken back, balling a hand into a fist. He mustered whatever courage was left to speak without stuttering, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Without a farewell, the call was ended on a sour note. </p><p>Lurien gently closed his laptop without turning it off, then pushed his chair back slowly at an arm's length. Though a short call, it felt chronic. Butler slid off his chair and worriedly looked over the desk towards his mentor, waiting for his reaction. The slender bug got up his seat and bashed his foot into the hard wall, instantly regretting it but was too enraged of other matters to care. Butler stifled a gasp, “Sir—?!” He went over and tried to comfort him while Lurien started going off, listening to his pain.</p><p>“Of course, fire us because we don’t have the advanced technology or godly power to go against some Moth Dream aids! How about this then, let’s kill the moth herself! We have the magic and war weapons to do it!” His voice was shaky and scorched with sarcasm.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Sure many may DIE, but wanna hear an infamous quote?!”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>““No cost too great” after all, as Mr.King said.” A tinge of bitterness sullied his words. </p><p>At last, he had snapped; crumbling into pieces trying to hold up the raging waves eroding his state. Salty tears were held back, hiding under the impression that grown men shouldn’t cry, especially in front of his apprentice who remained calm and quiet. Lurien took a moment to collect himself and rebuild the barriers to encase his burning vehement for when he gets home. Seeing Lurien loosened up, Butler backed away from him, “Feeling better?” He hushly questioned. “Yes. Thank you. We should go inform Soul Master about the news now,” Lurien sighed, reluctantly heading off to go find Soul Master. His apprentice nodded and silently went ahead to open the door for his mentor while they left.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the laboratory was a ginormous, narrow, dimly lit room that glowed tints of orange with contrasts of yellow, like a bright sun, always welcoming workers into the light. In a sense, it could be labeled as an “asylum,” or at least that’s how it’s viewed by most. Everyone knows it’s to quarantine the infected ones. Within the walls were empty cube chambers used to house the test subjects, with the only entry being a steel door with a single wide reinforced window near the top centered. To open the room it would require a high-level keycard. The scanner was planted on the wall to the right. Surprisingly, despite the doleful purpose of the room, many workers loiter the halls to take in the suffocating sweet stench oozed from the contaminated rooms. It reeked of trouble and syrup. However, after some incidents, the room was restricted to only high personnel wearing masks when visiting. Removing a bug would require full protective gear.</p><p>Soul Master could be found staring at several captives reanimated pillbug husks with orange pupils dimly glowing, swaying side-to-side inside the cage. He couldn’t resist snickering deviously at their dismay, visibly humored. Childishly, he tapped at the glass to catch their attention, but to his misfortune, the zombified shells didn't acknowledge him. Filled with disappointment, Soul Master moved onto the next quarantined plebeians to see if they would instead. Taller, slender husks noticed Soul Master before he could tap the glass and shoved one another out of the way to try lunging at him, only for them to impact the steel door, resulting in a loud metallic thud. Laughter burst from Soul Master, who’s smiling widely like a crazed man. The ends of his mouth reached the corners of his face, “Gahahaha! Morons, absolute idiots!” This brought the attention of other scientists in the distance trying to work. Each wore a clouded expression, trying their best to ignore him despite being anxious.</p><p>After asking around, Lurien and Butler finally found Soul Master and caught him in the act of taunting the husks. This misdemeanor was orthodox if it came from the “Soul Tyrant” who is titled, “A Sadistic Asshole.” Even so, his behavior is not condonable and Lurien had to intervene. “Soul Master, you know better than to aggravate them! Get away from the containment.” Lurien’s tone resembled a father admonishing his bratty child. This was common practice between the two, and Lurien wished he would stop the tomfoolery and act more mature or at least sympathetic. Soul Master's wicked smile twisted behind his mask, his jet black eyes burning with contempt. Without a fuss, he took several steps back, turning towards him and Butler. “Don’t tell me you came to find me just to lecture me… Any words from the midget?” </p><p>Normally, any disrespectful nicknames addressing the boss would grate Lurien. However, this time there was no negative response to it, “Of course. I received his approval to shut down any experiments that conduct soul power. It was… ““Fallible from the start,” Mr.King said.” “Tch…” Soul Master crossed his arms. His face scrunched up wryly; he looked like he could curse up a storm and write an essay of why they should keep resorting to soul power out of spite, but only spouted, “So now what Einstein?” </p><p>Now what. That’s easier to ask than to answer. </p><p>Impulsively, the scientist tapped his foot on the ground deep in contemplation, talking out loud, “Will if we don’t have a satisfying report till the next meeting then Mr.King will fire us…” Soul Master's eyes widened, “He will wha-?!” “But, he told us to clean up the soul project. So, I guess we should start emptying out the freezer...” Lurien continued, shrugging off the concerns of his co-worker. Soul Master threw his hands in the air in frustration, starting to rant. “What the fuck!? Hold on! We’ve done all we could—! Hell, not even other scientists came up with anything better, let alone lived after Radiance found them out for committing treason! In other words, we’re all fucking stumped! Then this half-pint, fork-looking tick, dilf has the BALLS to not only shut down my ingenious idea but also threaten to FIRE me!?” His words echoed throughout the room. It was apparent he only cared about himself. Butler timidly stepped up from his mentor’s side and attempted to try and comfort the stressed bug with a pat to the arm, in which Soul quickly swatted away his hand before it touched him. Butler quickly retaliated and rubbed his hand, shyly backing away to Lurien’s side, murmuring an apology.</p><p>“You better watch your mouth, anyhow, calm down, we just need to… Brainstorm. There’s still plenty of time before the next meeting, so I’m sure we can come up with something to keep our jobs.” Lurien said. “Let’s just focus on scouring out the freezer for now.”</p><p>A disgruntled groan escaped Soul. He then nonchalantly waved a hand, making a shoo gesture. “Let the hobo and the other peasants handle it.”</p><p>“Hobo?? Peasants? Do you mean Xero and our peers?”</p><p>“Eugh, of course I do. They’re good enough to do all the labor while we think of an idea. Contrarily, I can’t say I trust them with my valuable soul jars and totems…”</p><p>“You’re helpless…” Lurien‘s antennas droop forward, reaching two fingers into the eyehole of his mask to pinch the bridge of his eyes. “Listen, I’ll go gather the rest of the team that helped with the project. You’re also helping, so I’ll be expecting to see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gr, fine…” Soul scowled, trying to not complain so he wouldn’t have to speak with Lurien or Butler anymore. Instead, he shoved his way past the two and out of the containment room mumbling in a morose mood. </p><p>Butler looked up at Lurien and tugged at his white lab robe to get his attention now that Soul had left, almost like a toddler despite being an adult. Lurien averted his gaze down to his apprentice, “Yes?” He asked with a gentle tone to mask his earlier melancholic sour one. “U-Uhm… Will you guys be alright?” Butler asked shyly with a voice sounding hoarse; his chest constricted from the bondage of anxiety. He was already aware of the consequences if they were to fail— he’ll be fired alongside Lurien wouldn’t he? Yet, he didn’t mind, because he’ll still be by Lurien’s side. However, he knew how much this job meant to Lurien, and how much his heart would ache if Pale King were to dispose of him no matter his great efforts. The vivid image of his mentor depressed Butler.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll manage to troubleshoot out of this dilemma somehow.” Lurien’s words did not reassure Butler in the slightest. He was aware he was lying to him by putting up a poor optimistic front after his earlier disposition. However, without dwelling on it, the smaller bug nodded and smiled warmly, playing along in the baseless comfort to cheer up. Exchanging pseudo smiles, Lurien exited with Butler. They headed towards the crowded halls and departments to gather the workers and inform them of their new current objective. While doing so, Lurien called Xero, which he was grateful to at least have his contact with.</p><p>Xero could be heard shivering faintly behind the phone, “With all due respect Lur...— Mr.Watcher, I just came from the freezer, and still need to warm up a little more...”</p><p>“I’m sorry. If you want, you don’t have to be inside the freezer, you can wait outside until further instructions.” </p><p>“... Fine, but what are we gonna do about the corpses? Have you devised a plan yet?”</p><p>“Ah, not yet… For now, we’re just going to remove Soul Master’s junk. Then soon, we’ll worry about the corpses.”</p><p>A low trembling hum caressed Lurien’s ears before being ruined by an abrupt, painfully loud, grotesque grunt which he could only assume was Xero clearing his throat or briefly gagging— he couldn’t differentiate. “If I may—!” A sudden dry perk in tone beamed from Xero’s usual dull speech as he started, “Is it possible that I can be in charge of the corpses? If not possible, I would appreciate it if you could listen to my list of ideas.”</p><p>Xero’s enthusiasm sneak attacked Lurien into a ball pit of discomfort, each ball serving to be several colorful concerning questions that will most likely never be answered, and probably better off left unsolved. “I’ll… Consider it. However, I don’t mind hearing your list of ideas and discussing them. I can make an appointment to meet with you at my office tomorrow. Does 7:30 AM sound good?” A bit early, but tolerable enough for Xero to snag the opportunity. The two spoke with each other a while longer about smaller dilemmas Xero’s anticipating before ending the call. “So weird,” Lurien mumbled under his breath, stuffing his phone away into his pockets. </p><p>Eventually, after gathering some of the team that aided in the soul’s project, they grouped up at the entrance of the freezer feeling the ominous chilly air protruding. Soul Master opened the door using his keycard then ordered around the pale bugs to carefully remove the jars, Lurien and Butler reluctantly assisting with sluggish movements. Ghastly moans and whispers tickled the air, sending goosebumps to whoever acknowledged, and on several instances, the bugs swore they felt a cold touch. Removing all the jars and totems was a tediously chronic task, making it more insufferable when the entitled leader barked orders and got snappy over small details. By the time Soul Master’s possessions were cleaned from the freezer then transported to his sanctum, night had already devoured the daylight. Everyone was exhausted and ready to go home. Many had already left the facility, along those many were Lurien and Butler, who had wasted no more time staying longer than necessary. </p><p>A kind pale worker offered to drop the two off at their home since it was past ten. It was a silent drive back, quiet enough to hear a penny drop. Lurien leaned against the car door staring out of the window. Nothing was interesting outside than the passing trees transitioning to urbanization. Butler stayed on his end already fast asleep. </p><p>“Tomorrow is going to be another long day…” Lurien murmured dreadfully. He didn’t want to deal with the corpses or find a cure anymore, not when he knows there’s no scientific way to end it. At this point, they’ll have to rely more on pseudoscience tactics and experiments, similar to the failed SOUL one. The concept alone made Lurien seething with distaste. He refused to believe that witchcraft magic or “magic tricks”  are a remedy, it was not remotely logical nor convenient! The cricket peers an eye towards his co-worker, “Thank you for the ride, Mr.Dagon.” The fellow scientist let out a small chuckle, tired as he may have been, he still wore a warm disposition, “Not a problem Mr.Watcher, I’m much obliged to help. Though, please just call me Blanc.” He insisted. His light brush of positivity from his tone shifted the doleful atmosphere. </p><p>Eventually, they arrived at the house, and Butler was forced to wake up and carry himself inside while Lurien spoke his gratitude towards Blanc once more before catching up with his apprentice inside. The two of them quickly crash the moment they’ve plotted in their bed after a long day.</p><p>Tomorrow is a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>